A study of the kinetics and mechanisms of metal ion transfer reactions between polypeptides, oligopeptides, amino acids and other chelating agents is proposed. Copper transport in the blood involves its transfer to and from peptide coordination in serum albumin and the factors which control the pathway and rate of copper transfer reactions will be examined. The mechanism of proton transfer and of nucleophilic displacement reactions will be studied for Ni(II) and Pd(II) peptide complexes as well as those of Cu(II).